Got You By The Tail
by Nerdgasm
Summary: Kendall always won against Logan, but not this time. He is determined to win even if it means revealing his secret, his ace. Will his plan make him victorious or will it back fire? 2 Part Slash I think .


**AN: This was initially a one-shot but I'm making it into 2 parts. This is one of the two short stories/one-shots that I mentioned in my AN for A Helping Hand. I just had to write it since it's been on my mind for a long time. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tune in for the 2nd part.**

* * *

James and Carlos heard a crash coming from Kendall and Logan's room followed by muffled yelling. They looked at each other with an all knowing look; completely sure of what was happening at the moment. Apartment 2J had been a battlefield for Kendall and Logan and it was starting to drive everyone insane. Mrs. Knight and Katie left the apartment early to escape the tortures of having to side with whom and honestly; they are not fond of the topic. James and Carlos on the other hand were not lucky enough to catch them and beg to be taken. So instead, they are stuck in the apartment with the two love birds.

"They're at it again," simply said James.

"I know. It's been like this for two weeks since they got together," added Carlos.

"I'm getting tired of the fighting. Why can't they find something to settle it with? What's the big deal anyway?" complained James.

"It's sorta a big deal. It'll set the whole relationship," said Carlos.

"How would you settle this argument?" asked James, curious of how his Latino bestfriend would handle a situation like that.

"Well," began Carlos. "I would just give in. A fight like that is not worth it. I mean if you love the person, it shouldn't matter right?" finished Carlos.

"I wish one of them would just give up," cried James.

"That's almost impossible. Kendall and his pride; he won't admit defeat. Logan is the same. Especially since it's Kendall, Logan is determined to beat him especially with something this personal," explained Carlos.

"It didn't help that Kendall made that comment about Logan," smirked James.

"Yeah. That was a pretty low blow coming from Kendall," agreed Carlos.

"Logan's face was hilarious though," chuckled James.

"It's kinda true," said Carlos.

"Well, who do you think is gonna win this?" questioned James, wanting to know Carlos opinion.

"I'd say Kendall. You know how he is, the man with the plan," revealed Carlos.

"I don't know dude Logan looks like he has something up his sleeve," said James. "He's been hinting something about an ace, whatever that is."

"Do you wanna make this a bet?" challenged Carlos with a smirk.

"It's on. But don't let them know about this. They'll gonna want us to help them win," agreed James.

They shook on it. Right after they released each other's hand, the front door opened and in came Mrs. Knight and Katie, back from their break.

"Are they still at it?" asked Mrs. Knight more to herself because it was obvious.

"Yup," replied the two in unison.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this. MOM! Do something," whined Katie, collapsing on the couch.

"Alright that's it. I'm gonna break up those two," cried Mrs. Knight, fed up of the fighting.

The three stood up from where they sat and followed Mrs. Knight to Kendall and Logan's room. She opened the door and entered uninvited while the three peered from the door.

Kendall and Logan were currently having a wrestling match, each trying to pin the other. Kendall got lucky and managed to pin Logan under him.

"I'm top and you're the bottom," said Kendall.

Logan struggled against Kendall's weight. He managed to free his one hand and started a tickling assault at Kendall. It was a success. The disruption enabled Logan to flip Kendall to his back and pin one hand behind his back.

"No, I'm top and your bottom," countered Logan.

"No, your bottom," argued Kendall still pinned to the floor.

"Not from where I'm sitting," smirked Logan.

"No, you're the perfect bottom Logie. Just look at how well you straddle me," retorted Kendall. "Now why don't you let me lie on my back so you can be more comfortable?"

Logan let go of Kendall all together and stood up. Like what Kendall said, he turned around to lie on his back.

"You can straddle me now Logie," said Kendall, patting his thigh, inviting the brunette.

Logan smiled innocently at Kendall and said "Sure sweetie," before lowering himself down but not to Kendall's crotch but to his head and released the built up gas, farting almost pointblank.

"Oops," snickered Logan while Kendall gagged at the retched smell. Before Kendall could recover, Logan made a dash out of the room pass the four bystanders, one looking furious and the three busting a gut from the hysterics.

Kendall hoisted himself up while still gagging to pursue his boyfriend but stopped when his mom yelled, "ENOUGH!"

"Mom…hey…" he trailed off meeting the death glares he was receiving from his mother.

"I love you?" he tried again, but only met with a much more intense stare.

"LOGAN!," she yelled continuing her glare, "GET BACK IN HERE!"

Logan reluctantly returned back to the room. When he made it back in, like Kendall, tried to butter up Mrs. Knight.

"Hello Mrs. Knight. You look-" he began.

"Save it," she interrupted, holding a hand, then pointing to the spot next to Kendall.

"Okay," Logan said and made his way to the indicated spot, then turned around to face Mrs. Knight.

Mrs. Knight closed her eyes and began rubbing his forehead while she exhaled a deep sigh.

"I know you two are dating and I'm completely fine with it. To be honest, I thought I was going to see a lot of PDA and I was preparing for that but ever since you got together all you've been doing is fighting," Mrs. Knight said.

"It's because Logan here won't-" said Kendall.

"I don't want to hear it," interjected Mrs. Knight. "You need to settle this or I'm gonna be forced to separate you two," she explained.

"But mom," complained Kendall.

"I don't care. You two are driving everyone insane around here. I'll give you three days to settle this," she said simply. "If you don't, say goodbye to being roommates."

The two groaned but they knew she had a point. All they've done since they officially got together was fight. They missed the flirting, the simple yet meaningful touches, and just being in each other's company without the urge to choke the other for being stubborn.

"Fine, well settle this," they both said.

"Good. Now who wants lunch?" she asked in a happier tone.

"Me!" exclaimed the three by the door.

"We'll stay here for a bit. We'll join you later," said Kendall.

"Okay honey," replied Mrs. Knight before leaving the room to make lunch followed by the three.

"We're settling this tomorrow and I'm gonna win," said Logan. "It's time for my ace," he said smugly.

"I can't wait," challenged Kendall.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

"Let's see this ace of yours," said Kendall, a little anxious to see what Logan has in store.

"Why are we here too?" complained James, seeing no reason to be dragged in the middle of another round.

"Because I want all of you to see," explained Logan.

"You're not gonna flash us are you?" asked Carlos.

"No! Why would I do that?" said Logan.

"Thank god, I thought you we're gonna win this by comparing dick," said Carlos relieved.

"Pfft, if it was, I'd win," smirked Kendall.

"How would you know, you haven't seen it yet," argued Logan.

But before Kendall could retort, James and Carlos interrupted him and turned the focus back to what Logan was saying before.

"Eww, dude, TMI. We're not gonna talk about this anymore," complained James.

"Seriously, can we just get back to what Logan wanted to show us," said Carlos.

"The reason why I should be the top is because I'm stronger and faster than Kendall because I'm a werewolf," state Logan.

The three started at him with confused expression, processing what Logan just said. It took them a couple seconds before they burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, and I'm a fairy," said Carlos in between his laughter.

"I'm serious," complained Logan. "If you don't believe me, then I'll show you. Stand back."

"Okay Logie," teased Kendall, waving his hand in the air. "Dazzle us."

Seeing as how they won't step back, Logan took a couple steps back, putting a bit of distance.

"You guys might freak out from my appearance," warned Logan. "Don't blame me if you wet yourself. I warned you," he said while taking off his shoes and socks.

"Just get on with it," ushered James half-heartedly.

Just when James said that, Logan started groaning hugging his body, then falling to his knees. He began moaning which sounded like he was in pain.

"Come on Logie, you can stop this," said Kendall. "How far are you go-go-going…" he trailed off as his eyes widened from the scene he was witnessing.

James and Carlos had the same exact expression. Logan continued to moan and groan as his hair started to grow slowly to the shaggy haircut he used to have, completely covering his ears. Then, out of nowhere, two dog like ears emerged from where his human ear was supposed to be. When they fully emerged, Logan stopped his groans and slowly stood up.

Aside from the wolf ears, longer hair, and golden irises, Logan did not look much different.

"Scary huh?" he asked when he saw the shocked expression of his friends and boyfriend.

Logan expected them to be speechless for a bit but he didn't expect them burst into another set of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" he whined.

"Scary? You look adorable," exclaimed Kendall.

"Adorable?" shrieked Logan, offended by the comment. "I'm a vicious creature. I can bite you to death," he said flashing his canines.

"Those look so sharp Logie," said Kendall sarcastically.

"I have claws," he added, thrusting his hand for them to see.

"Ohh please, my mom has longer and sharper nails than those," said James.

"I bet he has a fluffy tail," giggled Carlos and right on cue, a fluffy dark brown tail popped out from behind Logan.

The three doubled over in laughter again and Logan was starting to get furious.

"Can I touch it?" asked the excited Carlos.

"NO!" replied Logan rather quickly. "I mean, you can't touch it because it's a little personal," he explained trying to cover his sudden outburst. Kendall was a bit suspicious of Logan's defensiveness.

"That's so cute," said James, admiring the swaying fluffy tail.

"Oh yeah, I'm still stronger and faster than Kendall," argued Logan, lifting the whole couch with one hand. He smirked when James and Carlos' jaw dropped.

"It's not about strength Logie," said Kendall, slowly approaching Logan. "It's all about presence and control and right now, you're lacking both."

"Look at this," he continued pointing at Logan's wolf ears, "I bet you like being scratched here," he said, placing his hand behind Logan's ear and scratching it.

Logan enjoyed it. His eyes were closed and he even started leaning his head more toward Kendall's hand. It took him a couple seconds before snapping out of it, remembering his mission, pushing Kendall's hand away.

Kendall chuckled at this. Logan was becoming more and more adorable by the second.

"And how about this tail of yours," he added, reaching for the tail.

"No! Don't touch it!" cried Logan, tucking his tail behind his back defensively.

"Okay, I won't touch it," said Kendall, pulling Logan into a hug.

Logan reluctantly returned the hug abandoning his grip on his tail. Unfortunately for him, that was a huge mistake. Kendall took advantage of this and grabbed the swaying fluffy tail. Logan yelped at the contact while his knees buckled making him slightly fall. Luckily, Kendall was there to catch him before he completely collapsed on the floor.

"So this is why you're so defensive of you tail," smirked Kendall, "It's your weakness," he whispered making a slight stroking motion.

Logan was fighting the urge to moan aloud. It was true; his tail was his weakness. It's very sensitive to other people's touch.

"You might be stronger in this form Logie but I have the control," whispered Kendall, tugging on the tail a bit roughly.

Logan couldn't help but moan aloud, earning him a look from James and Carlos. They can't know about his weakness. Who knows what they would do? Logan can just imagine Carlos chasing him none stop to grab his tail. He can't have that.

"If you admit defeat, I won't tell them," whispered Kendall, almost like he was reading Logan's mind. Logan shook his head stubbornly. Kendall proceeded and began playing with his tail. Logan's body began to tremble from the pleasure. It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself. Another tug by Kendall caused him to let out another loud moan.

"What's going on?" asked Carlos.

"Okay, okay," whispered Logan. "You win just please stop, not in front of them," admitted Logan. Kendall released him from the hug but still held on to Logan's tail and faced he two.

"It's over," announced Kendall, sporting a victorious smile.

"What's over?" asked Carlos.

"It's been decided and Logan admitted defeat," said Kendall.

"Finally!" yelled the two.

"So, what now?" asked James.

"I was hoping that you two give me and Logan some time alone," said Kendall, hinting the two.

"No need to tell us," said James, grabbing Carlos and making a quick exit out of 2J.

* * *

**AN: I blame this story on Teen Wolf. I've just recently started watching about two weeks ago and let's just say I was having a werewolf phase and I think I still am. I'm gonna have trouble with the part two of this I just know it. If I do, I might just make this a one-shot :P Like always stay nerdy.**


End file.
